Thank You
by totestoots
Summary: She rested her small, fragile hand on my shoulder and said, "I know how you feel, but after a while you will feel thankful for your gift." Bella is a mermaid who  has never felt grateful for her gift. Will she change her mind? One-Shot.


**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga. **

I nodded just in time with the beat of the music. I closed my eyes, and tightened my grip on the armrest as the song came to the climax. I had resisted the urge to sing; I hadn't sung in years and I would not start now. It brought to many memories. Memories that weren't pleasant.

I sighed, and turned my head. It was times like this that I wished I was a normal human girl. I wished that I would just be a normal teenager that didn't have to worry about exposure or the lessons I had to learn every night with my grandmother.

A tap on my right shoulder made me jump and take out my earphones.

"Yes?" I asked, hesitantly.

"We're here, honey." My grandmother said softly.

Don't get me wrong; I loved having supernatural abilities, but sometimes it got tiring trying to control my every movement. I felt more at ease now; I had friends that were as close as you can get to being like me. They were mermaids, and though I was still human like them, I wasn't _normal_.

"Alright, do you need help Gran?" I asked, as I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"No. I am not handicapped." She smiled.

"I know." I said, softly.

I was still worried about her. She wasn't feeling well right after the transformation of last night.

I felt my teeth clench automatically as I thought about how it was going to be the same tonight. As it was every night.

I shut the door after I got out of the car, and followed Gran toward the front door of my dad's house. I still haven't gotten used to the fact that I was past the age of 16 and that I didn't live in Phoenix anymore.

Gran opened the door, and waited for me to walk through the door frame before shutting the front door.

"Honey, we need to talk…" She trailed off.

I looked at her curiously, and pressed, "About?"

"You're 17, honey. Your first transformation was just a few weeks ago. I think you need to talk about it. You look a little down today." She said, gently.

I knew she meant well, but I could not wrap my head around it.

"How am I supposed to look? Am I supposed to look happy that every night for the rest of my life I'm going to turn into a…fish?" I screamed incredulously.

She rested her small, fragile hand on my shoulder and said, "I know how you feel, but after a while you will feel thankful for your gift."

That just fed the anger more. I was about to scream some more when she cut me off.

"By the way, you're not going to change _every _night. It's just the first month. Then you can control it, and lower the transformations down to once a month, or however many you want." She added.

The wheels in my head turned, as I said, "What did you mean by saying that I'll be thankful?"

She smiled, and said, "Come, Sweetie. Let's sit down."

I gently put my left hand under her elbow, and walked along with her to the living room. She quickly sat down. I sniffled, and realized I was bawling my eyes out. I wiped my nose with the sleeve of my sweater, and sat next to her.

"Bella, as you have realized I am also a _mermaid_. However, I am mortal. You are not. You have reached the age where you stop aging and become immortal." She coughed.

I patted her back, and said, "How come you're mortal?"

"I fell in love with a mortal. You can stop aging or you can continue, but you can't do both. Plus, he was going to die, and I wasn't. I decided to age."

"Grandpa?" I breathed.

My grandpa from the Swan's family had died 4 years ago. I still remembered when I came to Forks just to see his funeral. I cried along with the few people there, including my Gran.

She smiled faintly, and said, "No. I had met another man before him. His name was George. He died in a car accident just before we were going to be married."

My chest constricted, and I gasped, "I'm so sorry."

She looked up from our joined hands, and said, "Don't be. It was meant to be. Or else you wouldn't be here. I was meant to fall in love once more."

My eyebrows furrowed, and I said, "How did you know it was meant to be?"

Her eyes twinkled with wisdom in the kitchen light, as she said, "Every mermaid has a different power. Mine is that I can see the future. I can see who you are going to end up with, or when you're going to die."

"Wait – that's how you know I'm going to be immortal, right?" I asked.

She nodded, "Correct."

"…Why?" I hesitated.

She laughed, "You'll see."

"C'mon, at least give a hint."

She sighed, "Alright, I'll give you a hint. It's…a boy. Well, more like an _old _young man."

The answer that gave me sparked more questions than answers.

"Please, tell me what he's like." I tightened my hands that were holding hers.

"You'll see." She said, and kissed my forehead before standing up carefully.

"Goodnight." I said, exasperated.

"Sweet dreams, sweetie." Her eyes twinkled with humor as she winked as she walked up the steps towards her bedroom.

I blinked furiously, before huffing and running upstairs.

I had a very confusing dream. All I saw was a guy - a very handsome guy that kept grinning at me, and beckoning me with his right index finger. He had bronze, messy hair that made me want to run my fingers through, and he also had golden eyes. That's generally all I could remember.

I was starting school today. I had already prepared mentally for this, and even though I hadn't had much sleep last night because of my late "swim" I was still at ease. Somehow knowing more about the subject made me feel safer, and it stopped the world from spinning quickly before my eyes.

"You're Isabella Swan, right?" A magnificent velvet voice asked, as I shut the door to my truck.

I turned rapidly, and said, "Um, just Bella."

I looked up, and my heart stopped. Then it restarted and it sped into a sprint.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen." He said.

I smiled, and I thought _now I get the humor in Gran's eyes when she said sweet dreams_.

**Few Months Later: **

I looked up, and said, "You were right, Gran. I did choose to be immortal. I chose it because…of Edward. I can't live without him."

I shivered as a light breeze swept my hair in all directions. I remembered her words before the fateful day, _"I'll always be near you, guiding you."_

I smiled, and said, "Hi, Gran. How are you?"

My words hung in the air, as I waited for the answer that probably wasn't going to come.

I blinked as I felt the uncomfortable feeling creeping up on me.

I sighed, "…I miss you. How is grandpa?"

I let out a breath as I rubbed my knees.

"I don't know if you're hearing this." I whispered, and shut my eyes.

My legs were starting to go numb because I was kneeling, but I didn't mind it.

Tears were running down my cheeks now. I still couldn't believe that I could cry. Mainly because the Cullens were supernatural beings just like I was, and they couldn't. Most of the stuff they did, I could too.

I smiled, and opened my eyes as I felt a warmer breeze hit me.

"I take that as a yes." I murmured.

I grinned, and said, "You were right, Gran. I do feel thankful for this. Actually I feel very thankful that you made the decision to become mortal, but like you said 'it was meant to be'."

I ran my index finger along the letters on her tombstone.

It read '_Marie Swan._

_Mother and Grandmother_

_1942-2011'_

I let out a strangled sob, before taking a deep breath and squaring my shoulders, "I told myself I wouldn't cry. I…already failed at that, but I know that you're probably happy where ever you are. And that is enough for me."

I felt two hands squeeze my shoulders, and I looked up to see Edward smile gently at me before handing me a single white rose.

I raised my left hand and gently grabbed it by the stem.

I laid it on the tombstone, and said, "A white rose. It's your favorite."

His hands rubbed my forearms, and I sniffled, "Bye Gran. I'll come by later and…thank you."

I felt another warm breeze hit us.

I stood up, and Edward crushed me to his chest.

I looked up, and took a deep breath, "Ready to go?"

"Are you?" His eyes examined my face.

I smiled, and said, "As I'll ever be."

I stood up on my toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smiled and tightened his arms around my waist. He kissed me sweetly before a planting another kiss on my forehead.

I walked forward hand in hand with Edward knowing I would come back. I would always as long as I lived I would always come here to visit her, and to…thank her. For the best thing that ever happened to me.

**A/N: I have absolutely no idea where that came from. It just popped into my head. **

**4/14/11: Actually I wrote this a few months ago and it was buried in my documents folder, but I never posted it. If you guys like it then REVIEW. Then I'll just post random moments between Bella and Edward. (I.e. when Edward figured out when Bella was a mermaid….) **

**Thank you for reading, **

**Jlom **


End file.
